tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
The Coral Isles
A bustling trade hub and friendly (mostly) rival to Great Trench, the melting pot civilization of the Coral Isles has much to offer in the way of goods, magic, and entertainment. __TOC__ Quick Facts * National Language: New Common (Dwarven) * Government: Democratic Republic * Current Leader: The Coral Council * Land (climate): Island archipelago (tropical, moist) * Demographics: ** 34% Humans ** 19% Dwarves ** 16% Halflings ** 12% Elves ** 10% Gnomes ** 9% Other Geography The Coral Isles is an archipelago nation comprised of seven major islands (City of Glass, Kanea, Luseis, Brisia, Madris, Huera, and Grandar) and dozens of much smaller ones located in the Kul Tiras Sea, in a tropical climate. The largest island, in the center of the sea, contains the nation’s capital, the City of Glass, and the major islands are surrounded by the bountiful coral reefs that give this nation its name. The vast majority of the population is spread between the seven major islands, as the rest of the islands are much smaller in size and many are used for harvesting crops such as sugarcane and fruit. Government The Coral Isles is a democratic republic. Each of the seven islands has an elected representative; elections are held every 5 years. Collectively, they make up the Coral Council. This governing body resides in the City of Glass and passes laws and makes governing decisions regarding the entire nation; at least 4 of the 7 council members must agree on an issue before it is passed. Humans are the most populous race of the Coral Isles, though far from the majority. The nation prides itself as a “melting pot” culture, where all races are welcome. Economy The Coral Isles is a major trade center in the world, especially the bustling hub of the City of Glass. Major exports include fish, shellfish, coral, pearls, sand, glass, art, and crops such as sugarcane and tropical fruit. The City of Glass also hosts many mages who sell their magical services for a price. The Cerulean District is a tourist hotspot and brings in its share of wealth as well. City of Glass The capital city of the nation was founded fairly recently, only about 300 years ago. As the largest island lacked building materials, the founders decided to use the most abundant resource they could find: sand. In a blend of craftsmanship and sorcery, strong magic was used to melt the sand into glass and shape it into the beautiful architecture seen today. Reinforced magically, the glass used for architecture is thick, durable, brightly colored, and opaque. The roads themselves are stained glass mosaics, and all of the glass in the city is colored based on district. The city itself is composed of two major sections: the Inner Circle and the Outer Ring, which itself is divided into four more districts. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is the residential district of the city. Unlike the districts in the outer ring, it has no designated color; residents live in whatever color they desire and often hire mages to recolor their buildings when they tire of their current colors. The buildings are somewhat modest in this district. The Inner Circle contains a subsection housing the governmental buildings, including embassies and the Chamber of Glass, where the Coral Council convenes. The Outer Ring The Outer Ring is the heart and soul of the city, where people trade and craft goods. It is divided into four quarters: the Violet Quarter, Scarlet Quarter, Cerulean Quarter, and Viridian Quarter. Architecture in the Outer Ring tends to be much grander than those in the Inner Circle, with large sweeping spires designed to impress. Violet Quarter The magic district, where magical items and services are sold and produced and magic techniques are researched. It is home to Violet Tower, one of the most renowned magic colleges in the world. The Violet Quarter also houses the Hall of Doors, the hub containing portals to the other islands and to other cities. The buildings in this quarter are various shades of purple and pink. Viridian Quarter The district where food is traded and sold. In addition to produce (both home-grown and imported), this district is also where one will be able to sample the cuisine in a huge variety of taverns and eateries. The Viridian Quarter is unofficially the travel district as well, providing inns for travelers to spend the night. The buildings in this quarter are various shades of green and yellow. Scarlet Quarter The artisan district, where skilled craftsmen produce and trade items such as stonework, glass, pottery, clothing, weapons, and more. If you need any good, be it practical or artistic, you will likely find it in this quarter. The buildings in this quarter are various shades of red and orange Cerulean Quarter The culture district. If the Viridian Quarter is where travelers spend their nights, the Cerulean Quarter is where they spend their days. This quarter houses theaters, museums, music halls, and more. The most famous landmark in this quarter is the Hall of the Sun, where Mura’kesz Bards perform and recruit the most talented musicians for their prestigious Bard's College. The buildings in this quarter are various shades of blue. Military The Coral Isles’ main line of defense is their army of battle mages. They also have recruited a regiment of Orc soldiers from Crag. Religion As the Coral Isles has such a diverse population, there is no official religion. Citizens are free to practice any religion they wish and as a consequence, the islands are home to a large variety of places of worship. Category:Nations